Exceptions
by Xo.Simply.Jasmine.oX
Summary: FOR JAYELIWOOD'S SEXY EDWARD CONTEST- Edward is a pediatrician, but will he make an exception fo his wife? OF COURSE! smutty and lemony,enjoy! Doctor Edward and Patient Bella.
1. Exceptions

**Sexy Edward Contest**

**Story Title- Exceptions **

**Author Name- Xo.Simply.Jasmine.oX**

**Type of Edward- Doctor **

**Character Type- Very OOC **

**Story Type- All Human**

**POV- Edward**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

"Mr. Cullen, your last appointment for the day will be arriving in about 5 minutes. She said she is running a little late." My assistant Angela said, while walking through the door connecting my office and the waiting area.

"What? I thought that Mr. Kohl was my last appointment?" I said with a frown.

"I don't know why you call the kid Mr. Kohl, he's only 10 years old and he would probably prefer his first name." She replied, successfully evading my question.

"I do call him Brian when I am around him; it's just hard to call a patient by their first name when they aren't around. I just switched to pediatrics, remember? I have to get used to working with kids and being on a first name base with them." I said with a sigh.

"Oh and when did you schedule another appointment? Bella and I really wanted to have a night alone, and you knew that. I have been working so many hours lately…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry, I already called Bella and she was fine with it, she said once you got home you could do whatever you had planned," Angele replied with a spark in her eyes, telling me she knew _exactly_ what I had planned.

"Well there she is," I said referring to the jingle that came from the door, alerting us that someone was entering the waiting room.

"Yes, there she is," Angela said her face pulled in a mock frown before she broke out in laughter.

"Is it okay if I head out? Ben had something planned tonight."

"Sure, you don't take enough days off for yourself."

"You know most bosses don't complain about that," she said with laughter in her eyes, "by the way the last name is Adam's, have fun." She said before going out the door.

"Mr. Cullen is ready to see you now," she told the lady and her child before I once again heard the jingle of the bell.

I turned towards my desk looking for a clean chart to use before I realized I didn't even know if the child was a girl or a boy.

_I guess I'll find out soon_, I thought before hearing the door open and close.

"Hel-," I said before I set my eyes on my patients "mom".

"Bella?" I questioned.

"How did you know my name?" She said while raising an eyebrow.

"What ar-" I said before being cut off.

"I know you are a pediatrician, but could you make an exception? Just this once?" She said while walking towards me, wringing her hand behind her back as if she wasn't sure if I would "help" her.

"I think I could make an exception," I said while blatantly looking her up and down. She was wearing a thin overcoat that reached about an inch above her knees. It would have been perfectly normal except that her overcoat was completely soaked through, showing of every curve and little dip that her body had, and that was only below the chest. Her chest…

Shit.

I was royally screwed, I tried to look past her chest and at her face, but after about 10 second I gave up and openly ogled her chest. Her nipples were highly visible and beckoning me to suckle and lick them as much as I wanted. Bella must have heard my gulp for she started smirking and took a step closer towards me.

"It was raining a lot outside, I had another jacket over this one and that one is even more soaked, it feels like a hurricane out there. I'm just happy I got a hat before I ran outside. That's why I was late, I'm really cautious when I drive in the rain." She said while looking at me from the corner of her eyes, ashamed, as though she didn't plan this.

"It's quite alright," I said looking her up and down once more before gesturing for her to sit on the cot.

"Thank you," she said while walking over to it. Before she sat she turned toward me and took off her coat, revealing a barely there blue, lacy bra, that barely covered her breast, and a matching see through skirt with a blue thong underneath.

She then proceeded to bend over and take off her skirt, giving me an even better view of her breasts, which in turn made my cock jerk in anticipation.

"Should I put on one of those papery coat things? I'm not sure what they are called." She said before giggling, which caused her breasts to jiggle...a lot; I swear my eyes almost crossed.

I finally realized she was talking about disposable dressing gowns.

"I think you are fine just the way you are," I said gaining my composure. I was usually the one in control, and I would be damned before the tables turned, but she looked so…

"Perfect," she said, taking the word right out of my mouth.

"I don't like wearing those things; they are so hard and uncomfortable. I like some hard things," she said, pointedly looking at me ever growing erection, "but I'd rather have myself surrounded my something soft and warm," she whispered in a voice that practically oozed sex.

"I understand completely, but I'd rather be surrounded by something warm, soft and _moist._"I said while gathering my stethoscope among other things.

"Now why don't we get started?" I said while walking toward Bella, and stopping when I was right by her legs, in instinct her legs opened widely and I went between them.

"Sure," she said, while raising her hand and rubbing her left breast. I watched transfixed while the love of my life touched herself.

"Those things are often cold; I want to warm up a little."

"It won't help unless the stethoscope is warmed up too." I said instinctively.

_What is wrong with me? _I though

_My wife is feeling herself up and I am saying she was wrong to?_

"Oh I'm sorry Doctor," she said before pulling me in by my the stethoscope, she stopped when we where nose to nose and then proceeded to take the end of the stethoscope, breathing on it and then dragging it down the column of her throat and resting it on her breast.

"There now they both are warm," She said huskily.

_Be strong, Be strong, Be strong_ where the only two words going through my head.

"Okay Ms. Adams, breath in and out a couple of times please." I said while trying to concentrate on being professional. It was clear this game would be more fun if we acted as strangers, well that's what it seemed like when we were being cop and pedestrian.

"Yes, just like that," I said while once gain staring at her chest rising and falling.

"Now did your last doctor check you for breast cancer?" I questioned.

"No, he didn't."

"Well that wasn't very professional of him," I murmured.

"He wasn't a very good doctor, I think you'll be a lot better," she said, licking her lower lip.

"Well I will try," I said trying very hard to ignore the double meaning of her words.

"Now please lay down."

When Bella complied I put my fingertips on her breast touching ever so lightly. I touched around her breast, the underside and right by her nipple, but never where she wanted me the most.

"Hm, that's interesting, your nipple is oddly erect. Lucky for you I have the perfect cure," I said before leaning down and licking her through her bra once, twice and a finally third time before, painfully, pulling back.

"That's weird, it's seems even more erect…" I trailed off.

"Maybe you should try harder," Bella said her voice strained.

"Perhaps you're right," I responded before leaning down once again and sucking her through the thin fabric that she called a bra, not that I was complaining.

"This might be in the way," I muttered again her soft flesh. I quickly unclasped the bra and threw it somewhere over my shoulder.

Feeling that her other breast was being neglected, I switched and put my mouth on her other luscious mound and bit down slightly, enough to probably leave a mark but softly enough that she didn't feel too much pain.

"Oh, Dr.Cullen," she said, voicing her approval.

"There, I think that is enough," I said pulling back, even though it was probably one of the most painful things I had to do in my lifetime.

"I don't think that it is, maybe you should try again." She asked in a hopeful voice. It took everything in me not to follow her commands, but I somehow did. After all I couldn't give her what she wanted after she waltzed in looking like that.

"Yes, but I am the doctor right?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, _Dr. Cullen_," she said, complying, probably sensing a change in my tone.

"Now, are you just here for a normal check-up or is there something in particular that you want me to see?" I asked pretending to look over a chart.

"Well you see, there is something a little…different..." Bella said playing with the sheet covering the cot.

"And that would be?" I whispered near her ear.

"I almost have a painful throbbing right here." She said leading my hand over her collarbone, down the valley between her breast and stopping at her drenched panties.

"Oh I see," I murmured, "I probably will have to take these off to see properly. "

"Mhm," Bella said voicing her agreement.

I quickly took off the measly piece of fabric and put it in my lab coat. I then proceeded to get down on my knees and start placing openmouthed kisses along her inner thigh, before reaching her dripping core. I stayed there breathing in quick pants against the place she wanted me most before I gave in and thrust my tongue deep into her.

"Oooh, ggoodd" Bella moaned.

"Not god, Bella, its Edward, only Edward." I said while still pressed against her core.

She threw her head back due to the vibrations against her.

"Edward, please, oh god, please." I gave in to her demands and thrust in and out of her in quick sharp motions, fucking her with me tongue. I felt her start to tense and I put my mouth against her clit, sucking and nibbling at it as hard as I could.

"Eeedddwwarddd" Bella moaned before she exploded in my mouth. I sucked her greedily, and continued to lap up all of her juices, only stopping when I was sure she was licked clean.

I lay her down on the cot and kissed my way up to her mouth.

"Doctor you're wearing to many clothes," she whispered before hopping of off the cot and pushing me down on it. She straddled me, bringing her wet core against the denim that was straining against my jeans.

"Baby, you're already so wet for me." I said, half groaning.

"I'm always wet for you," she whispered by my ear before scraping her teeth on my earlobe and continuing to suck and swirl her tongue around it.

"Bella, please." I whimpered, I knew I was begging and I really didn't care.

"Are you sure this is professional, she said while playing with my tie.

"I don't really give a fuck." She quickly took my tie off, placing it around her neck, and proceeding to all but tear my shirt off my body. She ran her hands up and down my abs before kissing her way down my body. When she reached my massive erection she looked up at me and gave me a devious smirk before sucking my throbbing cock through my jeans.

"Bella, _fuck,_ you're so damn sexy."

Bella groaned before finally releasing me from my confinements.

_Thank god_, one rule about Bella- If all else fails talk dirty. She didn't care how much I begged or pleaded but if I talked dirty…than…well the effects were mind blowing.

"Come on baby, I'm ready for you, just take me." I said while weaving my hands through her hair.

She didn't need any more encouragement because in the next second I felt her hot little mouth on me.

She hummed her approval and started to suck me, occasionally swirling her tongue around me. She probably sensed me about to cum for she took her mouth away from my dick, before I could protest though, she came down on top of me encasing me in her tight, wet center.

She quickly set a rhythm, milking me endlessly. My eyes rolled into my head, both from the sensation of her all around me and from her breasts jiggling while she rode me fast and hard.

"Edward, look at me." She whispered.

My eyes popped open, not wanting to miss anything she was doing.

I saw he drag her hands down her breasts lightly plucking at them, before continuing her journey south. When she started playing with her clit, it became almost unbearable to contain myself.

"I'm sooo close Edward."

I quickly rolled over in the limited space we had and drove in and out of her as deep and hard as I could.

I remember hearing Bella scream my name before I was caught up in my own explosion. All I saw was stars before I had the sense to roll of off Bella so I didn't crush her.

"That was freaking amazing." I said, breathlessly.

"Remind me again why we never did doctor and patient before?" She asked, only half joking.

"I have no idea but we will be from now on."

"Hell yea, oh and Edward? Thanks for making an exception for me."

"Don't mention it," I said before rolling on top of her once again.

**The End**

**Review and I'll try to write more for the contest.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes but it's 11-30 and I'm going to sleep.**


	2. Voting

**Jayeliwood has started voting for the Sexy Edward Contest!**

**This story is up for round one, so if you like it, vote for it.**

**You can vote 3 times so if you like others too, you can still vote for them:)**

**If you vote for this story, thank you, and even if you don't thanks for reading :)**


End file.
